Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
In conventional process control systems, the installation of a software program on a system component is often a complex and time-consuming process. This is typically because many different software modules and subsystems need to be installed. Also, installations of the same software program may vary, such as when the software program is installed on different devices or in process control systems having different configurations. Because of this, written documentation associated with the software program (such as an installation manual) is often complex and difficult to use. In addition, the written documentation typically is not linked to a particular installation of the software program or to a particular configuration of the installation. As a result, it is often difficult for a user to obtain specific help information during a particular installation of the software program.